Final Destiny
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Welcome to the end of the world.
1. Default Chapter

Anthy: *singing* It's the end of the world as we know it!  
  
Anshi: Oi. You frighten me.   
  
Bastet: I would like to state that this girl here does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. She wishes she did. But sorry. Nope. Nada.   
  
Anthy: This is it.   
  
Anshi: Blood! Yea! I'm always accepting ideas and suggestions for character deaths. If you don't like me or anyone else in this, you probably can get them killed if you beg and give me lots of ideas and reviews.  
  
Bastet: Let's get this show on the road.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Final Destiny  
  
Chapter one: Dreams  
  
A heart does not know  
What sorrow it holds  
A dream cannot show  
The truth it unfolds  
Until the sleeper  
Awakens  
  
Who is that? What does it want?   
  
Questions Yami asked himself as he awoke, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. The clock said 2 am and Yugi was asleep on the opposite side of the room. Yami fell back onto the air mattress and covered himself with blankets. The dream had been plaguing him for a week now.   
  
Someone's cruel laughter would shake the air, and Yami would see himself in some realm. Blood dripping from his hand and onto random cards in Anthy's deck. Blood. Yes, there was a lot of blood. There was always one thing that hung in the fog. One sentence.   
  
Welcome to the end of the world.   
  
Yami didn't know what it meant. And he always woke up before he would have died. Fear. Yes. Lots of fear. He woke up afraid, no, terrified.   
  
Was there nothing that could be helped?  
  
  
Yami met with Mankarrah, his sorceress, the next morning in the park. He seemed disturbed. Mankarrah noticed that he seemed thinner than usual, and there were clear signs of sleep loss.   
  
"Something troubling you?" Mankarrah asked. Yami nodded, and explained what was troubling him.  
  
"Dreams, more like prophecies really, or maybe visions of the future." Mankarrah said dully.   
  
Yami looked at his hands, and envisioned them torn open and dripping blood. He shuddered and closed his eyes, trying not to think about it.   
  
"I cannot give you much advice. But..."   
  
Yami looked at Mankarrah.   
  
"Help will come from the most unexpected source." With that, she left.   
  
  
Yami tossed and turned that night. Someone dark was speaking to him.  
  
(Hello Yami Yugi.)  
  
Who?  
  
(You don't know me, but I know every aspect of your past, present and future.)  
  
What do you want with me?   
  
(I want your blood. One day or two.)  
  
My blood?   
  
(We will duel with the laws of blood.)   
  
...  
  
(Your deck won't be your own.)   
  
Who are you?!   
  
(I am the end of the world.)  
  
End?  
  
(You'll have one day. Farewell Yami.)   
  
Wait!   
  
(But I'll leave you with...)  
  
With?  
  
(THIS!!!)  
  
AAAHHH!  
  
Yami awoke with a start. The sun was rising in the east. He felt weak. He looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom. There was an ankh-shaped burn on his chest. He winced at the sight of it.   
  
'Less than twenty-four hours before the end of the world.'   
  
*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Anthy: The end of the world, more of until the Battle of Blood.   
  
Bastet: Blood. Aren't you supposed to be gone?   
  
Anthy: Oops. 


	2. And so it Begins

Final Destiny  
  
Anthy: Hello! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! *waves*   
  
Bastet: Things are gonna pick up in this chappy. Laws of Blood! Weeee! *spaz*  
  
Kokoru: Meow.   
  
Bastet & Anshi: *worship*worship*  
  
Anthy: Eh...Hey! I make an appearance in this chapter! I gotta go.   
  
Bastet: Chi.   
  
Anshi: She read Chobits. It's great.   
  
Bastet: Okay...let's get this show on the road.   
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Final Destiny  
  
Chapter Two: And so it begins  
  
  
As my tears keep overflowing  
I can't see your last smile through the blur  
Don't go! Don't go! Stay with me  
Light breaks through the sky  
  
I'm so insignificant  
I loved you with all my soul  
More than anyone  
Thanks for all the...  
Precious feelings  
That you gave me  
  
Don't forget  
You're not alone...  
  
  
Yami dressed completely in black that morning. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. He was afraid. Yugi had no idea. No one had any idea what was going to happen to them. Even Yami Yugi had no idea what was going on...but none of it sounded too good.   
  
Welcome.  
  
The two stepped into the sunlight and headed over to the park, where Anthy and Kaylynn were waiting. Anthy saw him and immediately ran up to him and Yami hugged her before she could consider what happened. Yami knew something was going to happen, and he might not be there the next day.   
  
"Woah Yami Yugi! You're acting like I won't be here tomorrow." Then she whispered into his ear.   
  
"Although...I'm not complaining."   
  
The two laughed, Yugi and Kaylynn looked at them and blinked.   
  
"Okay you two lovebirds, let's make the most of this day." Kaylynn said.   
  
'Yeah, 'cause you never know when some hell-beast is gonna come and destroy the world.' A voice inside Yami's head said.   
  
His heart sank.   
  
Welcome to...  
  
Later that day, Yami glanced through Anthy's cards. He was told that the deck that was going to be used wasn't his. That was one thing he *was* sure of. He glanced up. Yugi and Anthy were sitting on swings; talking, laughing, joking. Kaylynn had gone off to use a phone-let Seto know where she was. She may have been Pegasus' niece, but she now lived with Seto Kaiba. Oh boy. What a crazy world this is.   
  
Welcome to the...  
  
Koryu: The armored Hunter-Killer Dragon, Kohaku: the Dark Magician of Midnight, Huishi: the white unicorn and Naaza the black unicorn, yes...this was her deck. Yami familiarized himself with it.   
  
*Good. You know what deck you're gonna die by*  
  
Yami leapt to his feet and looked around. Where was that voice coming from?! Anthy and Yugi looked over at him. Mankarrah was standing in Kaylynn's place (Mankarrah being her Yami). She had heard it too.   
  
'Who are you!?'   
  
*You'll find out soon enough.*  
  
Yami's eyes widened and he looked around again. He looked back at Anthy and Yugi.   
  
But all he saw was two empty swings.   
  
Welcome to the end of the world.   
  
*Look up*   
  
Yami Yugi looked up and saw a large black dot. The more he watched it, the more it spread. It was like a sheet of black spreading over the sky. Mankarrah watched him, as a large black pillar emerged from the sky and opened up into a gate in front of him. His eyes seemed empty and glazed as the dark gate pulled him in.   
  
Yami wandered around in the never-ending darkness. He realized that he still had Anthy's deck, and there was a dagger where *his* deck used to be. Nothing good was going to come out of this.   
  
"Yugi! Anthy!" His words echoed back at him.   
  
The emptiness of this place was getting to Yami. He was feeling lonely, but he felt Anthy's deck in his hand. She was still here. He could feel her power.   
  
Power. Yes. Immense power.   
  
Power to destroy the world several times over.   
  
Yes. She is stronger than yourself Yami.   
  
Yami shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He knew she was stronger than him...on more than one level.   
  
*You're here.*   
  
The voice was all around him. Yami Yugi spun around, trying to find out who-or what-was out there. Yami heard the voice behind him. He turned.   
  
There were the limp bodies of Anthy and Yugi lying on the ground, surrounded by a blue light. Yami took a step towards them.   
  
A dragon shaped miasma emerged from them and struck Yami Yugi back.   
  
"Ouch." Yami hissed.   
  
*Hello Yami Yugi*   
  
Yami was on his feet in an instant. Anthy and Yugi had vanished, and in their place stood...  
  
"No way." Yami said.   
  
*What's wrong?*   
  
"But that's..."  
  
Me?   
  
It was another person who looked exactly like Yami.   
  
"That isn't-can't be-isn..."   
  
*No. I'm not you. I just thought it would be easier on you. I have no physical form. No blood to spill.*   
  
Yami watched as the illusion dispelled, and two red eyes looked at him. He still gripped Anthy's deck in his hand.   
  
"You were the one, weren't you?"   
  
*I was. But this is no dream now.*  
  
Yami braced himself for what came next.  
  
*Welcome to the end of the world.*   
  
Yami stood his ground. He had no idea what this spirit wanted, but still...  
  
*We're going to duel for the fate of the world.*  
  
Yami stood still. He knew this was going to deal with the Laws of Blood, whatever that was. And this spirit probably had his deck. Or had already come up with a counter for it. What was the dagger for anyways?   
  
*I'll assume that you aren't familiar with the Laws of Blood, so I'll tell you. It's relatively simple. Any monster in the deck you choose to use that has 5 stars or less, You cut your hand and use that blood. All monsters with 6+ stars, fusion monsters and Ritual monsters, you cut your wrist. Trap cards, cut the underside of your forearm. And for magic cards, cut the joint where your arm bends.*   
  
'Sounds simple enough.' Yami thought. He took out the dagger and looked at it.   
  
*Rather fitting isn't it? Traces of Egyptian past I say?*   
  
Yami set his deck down, though it floated not too far away, and drew five cards.   
  
Koryu: 12 stars, Celestial Unicorn: 5 stars, Moon and Roses: magic card, Royal tiger: 3 stars, and Dragon Slave: trap card.   
  
Yami glared up at the two red eyes.   
  
*Oh. Yami is angry. Didn't like my little joke I guess? Hmm?*  
  
Yami stood strong. He was not going to be scared away. This wasn't a dream now.   
  
This was real.   
  
*Yami means business hmm?*  
  
The end of the world was at hand.   
  
"Shut up and duel-if you can."   
  
Don't forget  
You're not alone  
Even if we part  
Our hands are still linked  
It was my first duel  
Then I   
First learned sadness like this.  
  
Even If I fade away  
You will live again  
The smile I gave   
As we parted   
Was my message to you  
To triumph  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Anthy: *daze*   
  
Bastet: As I said. This will pick up.   
  
Anshi: Holy crap. It did.   
  
Ryou: (who hasn't made an appearance yet) Wow. *looks at Anthy* Is she stoned?   
  
Bastet: No. just acting her part. She's letting my do all the bloody stuff.  
  
Bakura: Blood! Where?! *looks around*   
  
Anshi: *SMACK*   
  
Yami Yugi: *reads ahead* What!? That's cruel! I won't allow it!   
  
Anshi: Wha-? *reads* WAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: *sulk* That's cruel.  
  
Kait: *reads* Yes! I am the greatest!   
  
Bastet: Readers! Kait is other known as the priest who reincarnated into Seto.  
  
Anshi: So in other words, Kait is Seto's yami.   
  
Kait: *proud*   
  
Ryou: *blink* Okay.   
  
Bakura: No blood. Damn it. *sulk*   
  
Kokoru: Meow.   
  
Bakura & Bastet & Anshi & Yami & Kait: *worship*   
  
Ryou: *sigh* Okay.  
  
Kokoru: *sits down next to Ryou and purrs*   
  
Ryou: *looks at you readers with big puppy eyes* Now be good people and review. Please? *big puppy eyes* Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase? 


	3. Real?

Final Destiny  
  
Anthy: Weee. I got reviews. Yeah!!  
  
Anshi: Get to the fic. Torture the pharaoh damn it.   
  
Anthy: You just want to see him bleed to death.  
  
Anshi: Damn right.  
  
Yami: Wai-wai-wai-wait. There was nothing about me bleeding to death in the deal.  
  
Anthy: Damn right.   
  
Yami: *reads script* Damn.   
  
Anthy: Let's get this show on the road.  
  
Anshi: YAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Final Destiny  
  
Chapter 3: Real?!  
  
Just witness the malice   
I portray  
Daggers in the darkness  
Find their way  
  
When the moon is full and   
Isn't bright  
Grace me with your   
Innocence tonight  
  
Don't you want to die?  
Walk beside me ever more  
Don't you feel alive?  
Like you never felt before  
  
Visions of the future  
Unveiled in blood  
I have passed the point   
Of no return   
  
Just witness the malice   
I portray  
Daggers in the darkness  
Find their way  
  
When the moon is full and   
Isn't bright  
Grace me with your   
Innocence tonight  
  
Don't you want to die?  
Walk beside me ever more  
Don't you feel alive?  
Like you never felt before  
  
Yami looked at the card in his hands. He picked Hisui, the celestial unicorn: attack 1600 defense 1600...3 stars. The five cards in his hand hovered in mid-air as he drew the dagger across his palm, making five drops of crimson blood splatter on the face of the card. Yami Yugi ducked as a spindly, silvery-gray unicorn leapt over his head and faced the two green eyes staring at him.   
  
"Decent move. I'll open with Swordstalker. And I'll attack."   
  
Yami watched as the Swordstalker moved in to attack Hisui. But she was gone.   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Swordstalker is male. Hisui is a unicorn. That means that he can't see her and that raises her attack points 500."   
  
Yami capitalized on his wise-ass remark by flicking his tongue out. (OOC, but necessary.) The eyes scowled as Hisui emerged from behind and impaled the Swordstalker. The enemy played Angel of Darkness (2000) and it, being female, revealed Hisui's location. It attacked with a demon sword. Blood splattered everywhere, and Yami felt the blow. Damn it hurt.   
  
He drew a card. Goddess of Fire (2000), yes...it could be used.   
  
More blood.   
  
Fire goddess destroyed A of D, for goddesses are higher than angels. The next card was a Blue Eyes White Dragon.   
  
'/He must have access to all the cards in the decks but Anthy's. I can play one of her dark magicians...and give it the Ruby-Eyed Skull magic card (+600 to all spellcasters)/' Yami thought to himself.   
  
He raised the dagger and sliced open his wrist.   
  
The dark magician wasn't new to either of the players. But the Ruby-Eyed Skull was. It seemed to be carved out of amber and its eyes were blood red and ghastly. The Blue Eyes White Dragon actually cowered in fear of the skull. And the dark magician attacked without any order.   
  
The dragon dropped to the ground, bleeding and dying. And dead. The spirit wasn't anticipating Yami's move. Anthy's deck was obviously something new to it.   
  
'/Don't get cocky now Yami. My owner still needs you./'   
  
Yami jumped, confused. Who? Then he noticed the dark magician giving him a sideways glance.   
  
The cards were alive in this realm.   
  
'/Nice job, figuring *that* out./'  
  
/A wise-ass Dark Magician. Now I know I have Anthy's deck./ Yami thought privately to himself.   
  
"Your move." He said aloud.   
  
Silence.  
  
"I play Holy Blades. You won't be able to move, much less give orders to your monsters, for 4 of my turns."   
  
Blades drove themselves into his hands, locked themselves in place around his waist and into his feet. Yami couldn't reply, for if he moved his jaw...a blade was there to slit his throat.  
  
'/Damn! I'm gonna die. And that's the end for earth./'  
  
'/Don't you DARE think that. I'm still here and the only thing played was Armored Lizard. Now either give me an order or shut up and die./'   
  
The Dark magician was right. Damn. He couldn't die now.   
  
'/Kick his sorry ass./'  
  
'/Now THAT'S what I'm talking about./'   
  
The spirit could see that Yami was getting weaker. Once the blades vanished after the 4 turns, Yami nearly collapsed. The Dark Magician caught him and handed Yami his staff to lean on.   
  
He could still attack. No big deal.   
  
Until Obelisk the Tormentor was drawn.   
  
"Shit." Yami hissed...  
  
He was right.   
  
They were all going to die.  
  
@@@@@@@@2  
  
Anthy: You're gonna die.  
  
Yami: That is so mean.   
  
Kait: Yep.   
  
Anshi: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anthy: Review and stop her maniacal laughter. 


	4. Blood, Blades, and Kait

Final Destiny  
  
Anthy: Wahahahahaha.   
  
Yami: YOU!!   
  
Anthy: *smile*  
  
Yami: Die! *jumps at Anthy*  
  
Anthy: FIREBALL!!!!!!  
  
Yami: WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anshi: HAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Anthy: We're all having a lot of fun beating up on him, but we really should get to this story.  
  
Kait: !  
  
Anshi: Get back to your place!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@^^^^^^^^^  
  
Long ago  
  
The yellowhammer sang  
  
High on the thorn  
  
He sang near a Pharaoh  
  
And with a priest he played  
  
He sang in the wind  
  
And the duel commenced below  
  
But the bird flew away  
  
And my heart is dark  
  
And time will never play in the fields again.  
  
Yami Yugi was losing. The only thing keeping him standing was the staff of the fallen Dark Magician, and even then...he was slipping on his own blood.   
  
"Are you going to give up and leave earth to be destroyed?"   
  
Blood dripped from the corners of Yami's mouth. He didn't reply right away.   
  
"So...are you going to leave?"  
  
...  
  
"Shut up and duel. I'll never let this earth fall."   
  
Yami weakly drew a card...and stared at the three behemoths the dark spirit had conjured. Every single card in the world ever created by Industrial Illusions was at its disposal. All the cards except what Anthy's heart had created for her own deck. The Sennen Star must have created them...'cause no one else came even close to anything she had.  
  
And Yami Yugi drew her ultimate card.   
  
Yami slit open the wounds on his wrist, and poured more blood onto the card.   
  
"NO! There's no way that she had that card in her deck!"   
  
"What's wrong? Your God Cards not in the mood to face their demise?" Yami taunted.  
  
From the shadows behind him came a head, followed by a long serpentine neck, claws at least a yard long, a sleek and streamline body, two large wings and s whip-like tail. The dragon had armored plates on its body and bright (but soulless) green eyes. It opened its mouth to reveal rows of dagger-like teeth.   
  
"The Armored Hunter-Killer Dragon?!"   
  
"Koryu." Yami corrected, still trying to keep himself from falling.   
  
The God Cards actually cowered in fear of the sudden appearance of Koryu. They weren't going to last long once it got the order to attack.   
  
There it was.   
  
Koryu opened its mouth and released and enormous beam of energy before driving its claws into the cards. There was a rain of blood, and Koryu stood victorious. Yami smiled weakly.   
  
"Where's Anthy and Yugi?" Yami Yugi demanded.  
  
"I returned them. I'll keep that end of my word."  
  
"....?"  
  
"You cost me the purification of the earth. But I'll take you instead."   
  
Yami froze. What-?!   
  
Two daggers flew out of the shadows and pinned Yami's hands.   
  
"This earth could live again...but I'll take your life in exchange for it."   
  
The daggers vanished and Yami began to fall. At that moment, a small shot---like a tiny spark of magic or a blade or something flew right through the pharaoh's heart into nothingness. Yami fell, and expected to hit the hard, cold, bloody floor.  
  
But he didn't.   
  
He weakly looked up, and thought he was living the past. At first, it looked like Seto, but it wasn't. If it was...he was dressed as the priest from long ago.   
  
Then it hit him.  
  
"...Kait...?"   
  
That was the last thing he said before he drifted into darkness.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
Anthy: KAIT!!  
  
Yami: That's cruel.   
  
Kait: WAHOO!!!!!  
  
Seto: Kait's my yami. And YES that IS his real name.   
  
Anshi: This is 100% cruel and I love it.   
  
Anthy: Review!! 


End file.
